medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
I'll Crush Him Before the Day Is Over
The 166th Suggestion: I'll Crush Him Before the Day Is Over (今日中に叩き潰す, Kyoujuu ni Tataki Tsubusu) is the one hundred and sixty-sixth chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary Back at Hakoniwa Academy, Aka tries to treat Zenkichi and Kumagawa. She is able to stop their hemorrhaging, but cannot close their wounds or restore them to consciousness. She asks Oudo why neither Medaka nor Ajimu can treat the boys; Oudo explains to her that Ajimu is dead, and that Medaka is currently conversing with Hanten. In the clock tower, Hanten offers Medaka a drink from the bar she gave him after the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka does not reply, but instead hypothesizes that, as Ajimu's double, Hanten is not a real Not Equal at all. He confirms Medaka's analysis of his relationship with Ajimu, then asks what he can do to make Medaka give up. In the face of Hanten's nonchalance, Medaka loses her temper, confronting him on knowing Iihiko was in the village, but not warning Ajimu. Hanten changes the subject, and tells Medaka's she should first thank him for bringing the Front Six to help her. Medaka apologizes and thanks him. Hanten continues his story, saying that, as Ajimu's shadow, he never hindered her actions, but admits he did not expect Ajimu to die, as she had faced Iihiko more than a hundred million times without dying. Hanten explains that Ajimu fought Iihiko to the death to allow Medaka to escape, and while he cannot forgive Medaka, he will succeed Ajimu's will and keep her alive. At Medaka's questioning, Hanten explains that Iihiko was originally a hero that lived five thousand years ago; Ajimu's image of a perfect human was likely influenced by Iihiko. Hanten continues, saying that the times have changed and the current Iihiko is the result of the Shiranui Village that has passed down his legend over the past five thousand years. The Shiranui Household were created to serve as Hanten's "backups"; after he died, one of them could replace him as Ajimu's double. However, like Hanten himself, the Shiranui preserve unusual things. Listening to Hanten, Medaka correctly deduces that Iihiko has survived for five thousand years through a line of Shiranui doubles. Hanten confirms this, adding that they began serving as doubles for the Kurokami as a side job to fund their main project. And the next double for Iihiko is none other than Shiranui herself, whose very existence will cease to be after training to become him. As Iihiko's purpose to live now is just living, his goals line up with those of the Shiranui Village, and so he will not leave the village as long as Shiranui is there. His explanation finished, Hanten declares that he will definitely force Medaka to give up on Shiranui. At the Shiranui Village, Shiranui and Obi are redressed, Obi commenting that they will need to use makeup to cover Shiranui's wounds. She tells Shiranui not to blame her, as releasing Iihiko was the only way to stop Ajimu and Medaka. A blank eyed Shiranui apologizes to Obi for forcing her to use Iihiko, even though Zenkichi and Kumagawa most likely will not recover. At Shiranui's response, Obi grins, saying that even Medaka would give up if she were see Shiranui's eyes. Despite all of Hanten's pessimism however, Medaka declares that she will never give up. She states that if she can beat Iihiko before the day is over, she can relieve Shiranui of her job. Hanten punches her on the head in response. Hanten believes Medaka stands no chance against Iihiko and would just be wasting Ajimu's death. Medaka counters that Ajimu fought against "impossibility" all her life - Ajimu died so that she could stand back up and defeat Iihiko. Hanten insists it's impossible, pointing out that her wounds won't heal, and even Abnormal or Minus skills cannot defeat him. They are both surprised by the sudden appearance of Tsurubami and Nienami. Tsurubami posits that, were Medaka to learn a style, she might stand a chance against Iihiko. He also reveals he still remembers Shiranui; from outside the academy. Tsurubami then offers to take Medaka to the creator of the styles: his father Fukurou. At the same time, Kairai and Shinkirou transport Shiranui to her next workplace. Shiranui assures Shinkirou that she will do her job, to keep herself distracted from her injuries. Shiranui opens up the scroll detailing her mission, the contents of which include the name Fukurou Tsurubami. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Misogi Kumagawa #Aoki Aka #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Hanten Shiranui #Medaka Kurokami #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Iihiko Shishime (flashback) #Obi #Hansode Shiranui #Namanie Nienami #Kamome Tsurubami #Shinkirou Kotobuki #Kairai Kugurugi Category:Chapters